


It feels like love (by then you'll know)

by jisungshotfirst



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I’m living vicariously through jisung by making him play animal crossing, Jisung is a baby, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, a lot of it, all of the boys show up and are adorable, and I'm not sorry for it, apologies if anything is grammatically wrong even after all my rereads i cannot englishy, it's pure sunshine and rainbows i assure you, minho is a fool but a mood, minsung cat agenda, minsung glasses agenda, seungjin are fools, so many many kithes, soft minsung melts my heart, this is 10k of me simping for jisung and calling him pretty, this is a 'I kissed you once and now I can't stop thinking about it' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungshotfirst/pseuds/jisungshotfirst
Summary: Before Minho knew what he was doing or why he was doing it he suddenly shot out and pecked Jisung’s lips. He pulled back just as quickly and the two boys seemed just as shocked as the other.“I…em, just so you didn’t go without a kiss,” Minho murmured, his cheeks burning up. Jisung let out a short breathy laugh, just enough to make Minho feel even more embarrassed but Minho could see easily that the other boy was blushing too.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, but minor seungjin coz I can't help myself
Comments: 40
Kudos: 275





	It feels like love (by then you'll know)

**Author's Note:**

> i started this fic eons ago and i finally finished it!! so pls be nice or i'll cry <3
> 
> shoutout to the love of my life lucy who helped me so much ;-; go read her [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieii/pseuds/pieii) or else <333
> 
> fic title from dreams come true by nct 127 + mini playlist in the end notes

The first time Lee Minho thought of the words kiss and Jisung in the same sentence was in tenth grade when they were having a _Harry Potter_ marathon together.

“We’re basically Ron and Hermione,” Minho had declared and looked sideways at his best friend. With all the playful bickering between them it seemed to fit well according to Minho.

“Does that mean I have to kiss you?” Jisung had said and wiggled his eyebrows trying to look seductive but failing through his giggles. Minho had laughed back.

“I feel like we’re more like Seamus and Dean though,” Jisung had suggested.

“Not much better, Sungie. They are definitely going out, Joanne is just weak.”

Jisung had laughed his huge laugh that fills the room and that was it.

Kissing and Jisung were mutually exclusive for Minho. Kissing was for tipsy-on-cheap-beer spin-the-bottle games and bad decisions at summer camp. Jisung was for midnight movie marathon sleepovers and whispered secrets and for making Minho smile so wide he thought his face would split. Kissing came and went and sometimes left Minho not all that excited for the next one. Jisung was so never-ending and so constant that when Minho was beside him he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his body. Minho had gotten so used to that feeling he wasn’t sure he could live without it.

He’d never had to either: they have always been attached at the hip. Even once they went to college, they went to the same one: Minho for dance, Jisung for music and creative writing. They roomed together because that was the natural thing to do. When Minho decided to rent a small apartment off campus so he could have cats, Jisung came with him. Minho’s world was Jisung, Soonie, Doongie, Dori and their tiny apartment and he loved it. Constant yet never unexciting.

Now, Minho was lying on the floor wearing an oversized baby pink hoodie and a pair of Jisung's fluffy socks he stole this morning, playing with the cats and truly making the most out of his day off in his opinion. He was petting whoever was in reach as they ran around him, jumped on his chest, and occasionally put their butts in his face. When one of the gremlins (his money is on Doongie) managed to somehow knock Minho’s glasses right off his face he decided it was time to sit up. As he picked back up his glasses he heard the door open and saw Jisung walk in, wiping his feet on the mat. Minho stood up and grabbed the unlucky Dori who had just strolled by his feet, picking her up and walking over to greet Jisung. The younger looked at them with a smile and hung up his coat.

“Give Sungie a kiss,” Minho said to Dori who he was bobbing in his arms.

Jisung played along and moved his face close to the cat, pursing his lips as if waiting for a kiss. When Dori squirmed and leaped out of Minho’s arms, Jisung’s lips turned into a pout and he stood back up straight.

“I didn’t get my kiss,” he mumbled through his pout. When Jisung pouted his whole face played along: His eyebrows furrowed a way that made that made his big eyes look just that bit bigger and his cheeks puffed out just that bit more.

Before Minho knew what he was doing or why he was doing it he suddenly shot out and pecked Jisung’s lips. He pulled back just as quickly and the two boys seemed just as shocked as the other.

“I…em, just so you didn’t go without a kiss,” Minho murmured, his cheeks burning up. Jisung let out a short breathy laugh, just enough to make Minho feel even more embarrassed but Minho could see easily that the other boy was blushing too. What had he just done? He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to think about it, and luckily Jisung didn’t seem to want to either. He just smiled and asked, tilting his head: “Movie marathon?”

  


  


It was really like it never happened. Minho at least could almost convince himself that it didn’t happen. The thoughts about how pretty Jisung’s lips looked when he smiled, the rush of remembering the moment a few days ago; they were all in the background. Minho could easily drown them out by listening to whatever idiotic thing Jisung was saying and adding his own idiotic comments. Jisung was easy, he always was and always will be. Minho didn’t need to be confused when he looked at him, or thought of him, so he just wasn’t.

“Hey,” Jisung said, sitting across from Minho on the couch with his feet curled up. “Hey,” he said again, this time with a poke from his fluffy-socked foot.

Minho glanced at the other boy, questioning, but didn’t say anything. Jisung sat up to breach the little space between them on the couch and leaned into Minho.

“Minho, Minho, Minho, Minho, Minho,” he repeated, sporadically punctuating it with pokes on Minho’s cheek.

Minho, being annoying (one of his best talents), refused to acknowledge the other boy and continued to look at his phone.

“Hey.” Yet another poke. “Mingo.”

Jisung giggled like he had made the funniest joke on the planet and Minho finally turned his head to find Jisung leant close to him, grinning with utter pride at the trouble he’d caused. Minho rolled his eyes but had to smile.

“What is it?” Minho asked.

There was a pause where Jisung was trying (and failing) not to laugh before, suddenly, the smaller boy jumped at Minho and proceeded to tickle anywhere he could reach. Minho was caught by surprise and squirmed but quickly fought back. The tickling transitioned gradually into wrestling until Minho managed to push Jisung off the couch. A firm grip on Minho’s hoodie, however, brought Minho down on top of him.

Jisung was lying on his back on the floor, Minho sat with his knees either side of his waist, both of their hands linked together, and still fighting. Due to Minho’s position and his rather superior strength he was able to pin down Jisung’s hands above his head easily enough. Minho leant down onto his forearms to secure the younger boy which unintentionally brought their faces a bit closer. The two of them were still smiling and breathing heavily and after a moment Jisung gave up trying to free his arms.

Minho was just about to declare his own victory when Jisung suddenly shot his head up and captured Minho’s lips with his own. Minho’s face blanked in surprise while Jisung’s smile just got wider. In one movement, Jisung pushed his arms up and threw all his weight into moving Minho onto his back. It only worked because Minho was still in shock and before he knew it Jisung was sitting on top of him looking victorious.

“I win!”

He looked down with his wide grin and bright eyes and for some reason Minho was more breathless now than when they were wrestling, as if the air was just caught in his throat.

“Ramyeon?” Jisung suggested and that was that.

  


  


Okay, so maybe it’s slightly harder to not think about kissing Jisung than Minho first admitted. Especially after the last incident when Jisung kissed _him._ Does that mean Jisung wants to kiss him? Was it just a one time thing? Did he just do it win the wrestling? Jisung does go to any lengths to win things against him. Minho was confused and there was this pent up feeling in his gut like he was on a rollercoaster slowly on its way up to the top of a vertical drop.

He also wasn’t sure whether he’d just began to notice it more or whether Jisung actually was being more affectionate with him. The younger boy had always been affectionate and Minho was happy to comply, but in the last couple days he’d seemed to cling off of him whenever they were together. Minho had no problem with this, he told himself he had no problem with it, so he just ignored the way each touch felt like a rush of electricity.

The door opened as Minho was sitting on the couch, surfing through Netflix to find something to watch. Jisung walked in and smiled at the other boy and almost immediately got rid of his bag and coat and headed straight for his room. Minho paused his show surfing for the mean time: Jisung could pick. Not two minutes later, Jisung emerged from his room now wearing fluffy pyjamas, fuzzy socks and Minho’s pink hoodie, big enough on the younger boy to completely cover his hands. He also had his glasses perched on his face, already starting to fall down his nose. Minho looked at him as he walked towards the couch and for some reason, the feeling in his gut seemed to keep rising and rising into his chest and up to his throat. He was afraid of what he might sound like if he tried to speak.

Jisung made the final stretch towards the couch and he sat down, half on Minho’s lap and half on the couch with his legs pulled up over Minho’s, and curled into the other boys chest. Minho instinctively wrapped an arm around Jisung’s back and the other rested on his legs while more and more of Jisung’s weight was added onto his chest the more comfortable the younger got. Minho swallowed sharply and the heavy feeling sank back to his gut where he’d started to get used to feeling it. 

“Minhooooooo,” Jisung cried, his breath brushing off Minho’s neck. “Make me food?”

Thankfully Minho’s voice didn’t betray him. “You’ll have to get off of me for me to do that then.”

Jisung hummed and seemed to be seriously debating which option to choose: stay on Minho’s lap or food.

“Okay,” Jisung announced. “Just 5 more minutes of cuddles and then make me food.” He curled further into Minho, cementing his decision.

“Baby, we both know you’ll be asleep any minute if we stay like this and you need to eat.”

Minho realised what he said right afterwards and wished he could go back. _Baby?? Where did that come from????_ Minho began to go through the list of possible reactions Jisung could have; ranging from laughing it off all the way to walking out the door and never coming back. Instead, as Minho looked down, all he could see was Jisung blushing.

“Carry me to the kitchen then?” Jisung asked.

Minho, utterly relieved he hadn’t ruined anything, complied. He scooted to the edge of the couch, moved one hand to the younger’s shoulders and with the other held Jisung’s thigh that was furthest away from him and stood up. Jisung was quick to rap his arms around Minho’s neck as they waddled to the kitchen, Jisung terrified he was going to hit into everything on the way.

“I should have foreseen this. I regret my actions,” Jisung said with a monotone voice. Minho laughed. Everyone thought this way of carrying someone was weird but honestly it was just as efficient.

Minho let him down once they reached the tiled floors and within a second Minho felt arms wrap around his waist as Jisung hugged him from the back and rested his head between Minho’s shoulder blades.

“Ji, I have to cook.”

Jisung’s reply was muffled as his cheek was squished against Minho. “And I’m simply setting you a challenge! To test your cooking abilities!”

Minho laughed and carried on cooking. Navigating the tiny kitchen with a small boy attached to his back was a challenge Minho had to admit. Two minutes in, Minho heard heavy breathing and felt the arms around his waist loosen their grip slightly.

“Sungie, you’re gonna fall asleep,” he called back to the boy behind him.

Minho felt Jisung shake his head on his back. “I’m literally standing up how could I fall asleep.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you.”

There was silence for just a moment and then Jisung sighed in agreement. “Yeah true.”

  


Jisung, by a feat of Herculean strength, managed to not fall asleep and they were soon sat on the couch with ramyeon and had an episode of _Queer Eye_ on the TV (Jisung chose.) They had both seen the whole show but some nights were just _Queer Eye_ nights.

After they cleared up, Minho sank back into his usual spot and continued to watch. Jisung followed a few moments after with his Nintendo Switch in hand and curled up into a ball by Minho’s side. The _Animal Crossing_ music started playing and Minho smiled. Minho wrapped his arm around Jisung as the younger boy split his attention between the tv and the device in his hands and Minho’s gaze flicked from the show to Jisung, unable to ignore his heartbeat quickening at being so close. 

They fell into comfortable silence, only being interrupted now and again by one of the cats asking for company or by Jisung calling him to show him something funny on his game. After what felt like a long time since the last Jisung interruption, Minho looked down to find him fast asleep against his shoulder, his mouth slightly open and his glasses falling off his face. Minho smiled and carefully took off his glasses and set them down. Piercing light caught in his sight and he realised that Jisung’s game was still lit up in his hands. Obviously he had fallen asleep before he could save it. Minho carefully took the Switch out of the younger boy’s hands. He saved the game and set the device down beside the glasses.

Minho wasn’t a stranger to seeing Jisung sleeping; Jisung was always sleeping, but in this context it took Minho off guard. Jisung’s eyes were so big you never really noticed his eyelashes much, but now Minho could see every long, pretty strand of them. His cheek was squished up adorably where it rested against Minho’s shoulder and it made his lips puff out slightly. With the way he was curled up he looked so small and Minho wanted to cry. Minho had never wanted to kiss anyone more than he wanted to kiss Jisung right now.

A small noise brought Minho’s attention to the floor by the couch as he watched Soonie jump up beside him. He held a hand out to the cat and rubbed her as he looked back to the sleeping boy. In the darkness of the evening and the quiet of the moment there was no escape from Minho’s feelings and he finally let himself think.

Minho wasn’t sure when the shift had happened, whether it was when he first kissed Jisung that day or even before that. He’d known the younger boy for most of his life and from what he could remember had never had these kinds of thoughts before. Minho had always seen kissing as for drunken parties and gross hormones and having to do it a hundred times before it got any good. He’d gotten a kiss, a peck at that, just twice from Jisung and since then it’s felt like the whole world has been turned on its side. Was this what it was supposed to be? Why after every party, every bad decision, he found himself back in this familiar position of Jisung asleep beside him? Is this why being with Jisung, even asleep, sent a rush of adrenaline through his body that he’s never gotten with anyone else?

Minho lifted his hand and delicately brushed back Jisung’s hair from his face. Soonie head-butted his elbow, obviously annoyed that he’d stopped petting her so he moved his hand back. He rubbed by her ears and her cheek and as her purrs filled the silence, Minho finally let the feeling in his gut rise up and push out the words he didn’t let himself think. 

“I’m not missing anything, am I Soonie?”

  


  


“Sungie, can I kiss you?” Minho said with a wave of confidence that seemed to be faltering the second the words were said.

They were stood in the kitchen, Jisung making two bowls of cereal and Minho making twomugs of coffee. Once Minho had finally given up ignoring the weight of feelings on his chest, he walked straight into a new challenge called trying-not-to-fuck-it-up which was much harder than it seemed. Just this morning Minho walked into a wall while looking at Jisung playing with the cats and almost melted to the floor when Jisung reached out to pet his bedhead.

Now, though, Minho had just turned around and was met with Jisung in his shorts and oversized shirt and his hair messy with the sun shining right on him, lighting up his bronze skin. Minho was a goner. And so fuck it: He asked.

Jisung jumped a little as he shot around, almost knocking over the bowls, and looked at Minho with eyes wide with shock. Minho’s confidence was very much faltering at this point but with a step forward and a little nod from the younger he felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

“Yeah—” Jisung’s voice cracked and he coughed. “Yeah, you can.”

He took a step towards the younger boy and then Minho placed his hands on Jisung’s cheeks. As he brushed his thumbs on Jisung’s cheek he looked into the other boys eyes and saw the familiar gleam of excitement. He leaned in slowly and watched Jisung’s eyes shut, his following right after.

The rush of adrenaline came but Minho held back and delicately brushed his lips off Jisung’s. He gave a single peck, just like the other times, but Jisung wasn’t having that and pulled him down with a fist in Minho’s shirt. It still wasn’t anything past their lips, though this time it was mutual and Minho could feel Jisung’s breath against his. It made him shiver and his hands pulled Jisung’s face just that bit closer.

When they broke off they were both breathing heavy but stayed as close as they were. Before Minho could even think about what just happened, Jisung shot up on his tippy-toes and stole one last kiss from Minho. Minho’s face obviously depicted the surprise he was in as when Jisung pulled away, he giggled and his face fell into his familiar trouble-maker grin. Minho knows that he started this but at Jisung’s smile he will always be a little lost for words.

“Now that I know you won’t say no I might be asking to kiss you more often,” Minho confessed, a bit out of breath and dazed.

“You better.”

  


And so he did. On the days Minho needed to leave for class first he dropped a kiss on a sleepy Jisung’s forehead before rushing out and when Jisung was leaving first he’d cling to the elder until Minho asked for a kiss. Minho thought it’d make their relationship become confusing, or there’d be some air of awkwardness around them, but there wasn’t at all. It was simple, as if they’d be doing this the whole time they’d known each other. 

“MINHO!”

Minho was standing in a courtyard outside the university, talking with a few of his and Jisung’s mutual friends: Hyunjin was tall and handsome and a dance major like Minho but the year below like Jisung. Changbin was the shorter one who was stood beside him talking loudly and gesturing dramatically as he recounted a tale from today in the physics lab. And Chan was the curly haired music prodigy looking cheerfully at Changbin, laughing along.

Minho was just about losing track of Changbin’s story when he heard his name being called and looked up to see Jisung running towards him. Minho turned away from the group to face Jisung, holding his arms out. When Jisung got close enough for Minho to hear him he shouted.

“They picked my song for the showcase! I got in!”

Jisung had been working on an original song for the upcoming music showcase, he had worked his ass off too, as Minho knows well. Minho smiled and the second Jisung ran into his arms, picked the younger up and spun him around.

“I knew you’d get in. I’m so proud of you.”

Although it was hard as neither of them had stopped smiling, Jisung kissed Minho quickly and Minho let the other boy down. When they turned back to their friends Minho had to question for a moment why they all had shocked expressions on their faces before he remembered. _Oh, this is the first time they’ve seen us kiss._

Hyunjin had one hand over his mouth and the other on his chest like how someone would over-dramatise acting surprised but that was genuinely how Hyunjin was. Changbin honest to God screamed which made Minho flinch. Chan was quiet and seemed calm overall, though his widened eyes gave away his shock.

“WHAT?” Changbin shouted after he finally decided to stop screaming.

Minho just looked at Jisung beside him whose cheeks were a little red but he was smiling, and then back at Changbin and just shrugged.

Chan, the only one of them functioning currently, spoke up softly. “Well done, Ji. I’ll see you at the showcase.”

Jisung would never admit it but Minho knew he looked up to Chan music-wise, so he squeezed the boy a little tighter as he smiled.

Changbin and Hyunjin followed with a chorus of congratulations, probably only now processing Jisung’s news.

“How about a get-together at ours tomorrow?” Minho suggested. “To celebrate.”

Chan nodded. “That sounds great. Will I tell the others?”

“Sure, I’ll put it in the group chat too,” Minho replied as he took out his phone.

**funky little cat man**

get together at mine and sungie’s tomorrow, he got into the showcase!

****  


**baby bread**

Congrats Ji!! Will there be snacks?

  


**seungmood**

well done. ^^ I second that, if there are snacks I’ll be there

  


**funky little cat man**

yes, you pigs.

  


**hulu garbage only netfelix**

JISUNG I’M SO PROUD OF YOU YOU MUSIC GENIUS!!!

also I will BE THERE.

  


**spaghetti? I only eat swaghetti**

thanks everyone!!! but what else would you expect from a genius

  


**dramama llamama dramama gay**

PARTAYYYYYYY!!!

****  


**baby changbin (the real baby)**

PARTIEEEEEEEEEEEE

  


**baby bread**

…the way you both spelt it wrong but differently

  


**mr trash man, man me a chan**

I’ll bring some extra snacks!

  


Minho put his phone back into his pocket and looked to Jisung who just did the same. Jisung tilted his head and mouthed; “Home?”

“We’re gonna head home now, guys,” Minho said to the boys with them.

They all smiled and hugged each other goodbye and Minho and Jisung walked away.

“Bye, bye, lovebirds!” Minho heard Hyunjin call after them.

  


Minho held Jisung’s hand as they were walking back to their apartment so when he stopped abruptly, Jisung was halted in his step.

“What is it?” the younger asked.

Minho nodded to the right where there was a convenience store.

“Ah okay we can get stuff for tomorrow.”

Minho shook his head. “No, I have time after practice tomorrow to go get stuff. You just pick out whatever you want.”

The younger smiled and his eyes went bright, the way they do so it looks like all the joy and light in the universe is to be found in this boy. Minho knew right then that he’d go poor and starving to buy this boy all the chocolate he could ever want.

Inside the shop Minho followed Jisung around and collected whatever Jisung picked up off the shelves. Most of it was chocolate which was not a surprise.

“Hey, Sungie, were you okay with kissing in front the guys?” Minho asked quietly as Jisung handed him yet another chocolate bar. Jisung looked down as he spoke.

“To be honest, I didn’t even think about it before I did it. I’m so sorry if you weren’t okay with it.” Jisung looked a little panicked so Minho quickly put a hand on his arm to reassure him.

“No, I’m fine with it, Sungie. I just asked to make sure you were. If you want to not kiss in front of them that’s perfectly fine, we stop whenever you want to.”

Jisung laughed a little in relief. “Minho, I’m pretty sure I’m never gonna want to stop kissing you.”

He smiled his universe-wide smile and Minho could almost feel tears gather in his eyes.

“You’re so cute. I really wanna kiss you right now.”

Jisung glanced around and Minho’s eyes followed. It was relatively empty however it was still very public and they were probably on security cameras right now. Jisung seemed to make a decision and looked back at Minho. He shot up on his toes to kiss Minho quickly. Just as quickly he pulled back, turned around and went back to picking through the shelves, leaving Minho to giggle and smile to himself. Minho didn’t know if he could possibly feel more of the universe’s joy than he did these days.

  


  


As planned, after practice Minho bought all the snacks and drinks and brought them home while Jisung was still in class. With four bags in hand he manoeuvred his keys out of his pocket and with just a minor struggle got the door open. As he stumbled in, the cats ran to wind around his feet, making it harder than it already was to stay standing. He carefully lifted a foot to close the door behind him and shuffled to the kitchen, dumping the bags on the counter as soon as he could. He put his hands on the edge of the counter and slumped forwards to catch his breath. Within a few seconds he had a furry body brush across his face and he stood up straight.

“You guys gonna help me then?” Minho asked the cat on the counter and then glanced at the other two on the floor beside his feet.

Dori, who was on the counter, had been sniffing around the bags and deemed none of it worth her time. She jumped off back onto the floor and the three of them waddled out of the kitchen.

“I see. That’s how it is, is it?”

So Minho was left to sort out the snacks himself, which he got very quickly bored of and returned to his natural state of lying on the couch looking at his phone. Jisung was finished class at 6, so really any minute now, and the boys were gonna be over an hour or so after that.

He picked up Jisung’s switch from the counter and opened up _Animal Crossing_ , the only game that Minho thought Jisung had. Minho had made a character on the game the week the Jisung first got it but hadn’t been on since, so when he logged on he was bombarded with the villagers complaining he’d been gone too long. Minho laughed to himself at their comments and went about the usual fishing and collecting bugs.

It seemed only a few minutes later than he heard the cats scuttling against the floorboards a split second before the door clicked open. Minho waved and smiled at the boy at the door who walked towards Minho, petting the cats heads on the way.

Jisung dropped a small kiss on Minho’s lips once he reached the couch and then shoved the elder’s legs aside so he could sit down. Soonie jumped up right after and planted herself on his lap. Minho was smiling a dumb, too-big smile and he could see the same kind of stupid happiness in Jisung’s grin. Minho still sometimes can’t believe how lucky he is to be able to kiss this boy.

“How was class, Sungie?”

“Eh, the usual? For the most part. I get to focus purely on my song for the showcase now though, that’s fun,” Jisung answered, absentmindedly petting the cat in his lap. “I was able to spend a little time with Chan today, he helped me out.”

“What would you do without Chan?”

“I have no idea,” Jisung laughed. “When are they coming actually?”

“Seven,” Minho answered and they both looked at their phones. 6:15. “Let’s sort out the snacks?”

Jisung nodded and lifted Soonie off his lap. He moved to stand but paused on the edge of the couch and glanced at Minho. “You got iced tea, right?”

“I’m frankly offended you’d think I wouldn’t,” Minho says as he holds a hand to his chest dramatically.

Jisung smiled wide and stood up.

“I knew I kept you around for some reason,” he said with a smirk as he turned around and started to walk towards the kitchen, Minho following close behind.

“So you just keep me around because I buy you iced tea, is that what I’m hearing?”

Minho entered the small kitchen as Jisung was just looking through the bags still on the counter.

“No of course not! It’s for the Oreos too,” he smiled as he proudly lifted up a pack of Oreos out of the bag.

Minho rolled his eyes. “The things I do for you.”

  


Chan was the first to arrive alongside his roommate, Changbin, as well as another bag of snacks. Minho opened the door for them and greeted them warmly, taking the bag from Chan’s hands.

“Hey guys!” Jisung called from the living room as they entered and piled on the couch, already eating the snacks.

Next to show up was Hyunjin and Seungmin, which just about doubled the amount of noise being produced. They piled onto the couch alongside the others to the point where there were definitely way too many people on it than should have been. Minho heard a knock on the door not longer after and walked over to open it for the only two boys left.

“Hi. Where are the cats?” Jeongin said immediately and in a way that made it sound like the ‘hi’ was purely added reluctantly out of necessity. Like he would’ve forgone it if not for common etiquette of society in his path.

Minho sighed and stepped aside, gesturing them both inside.

“He means to say thank you for inviting us over,” Felix corrected before following Jeongin in. He was always Minho’s favourite.

Jeongin quickly found the cats and sat on the floor to pet them, declaring he was never moving again once Soonie sat in his lap. Felix sat on the floor too but purely because there was no more space on the couches, though he was absentmindedly petting Soonie with one hand as he fed himself snacks with the other. Minho took a seat on the armchair off to the side of the couch.

After a while of their individual conversations asking how everyone’s been, Chan broke the silence while fishing for something in a bag he brought.

“I almost forgot, guys, I brought Hali Gali,” he announced as he placed the pack on the coffee table, followed by the bell.

Hyunjin launched off the couch to the other side of the table to get the prime gaming position as the others all gathered closer around the table. Jisung, Changbin, and Chan were all still on the couch but Seungmin had joined the rest of them on the floor, sitting beside Hyunjin. As they started to move the snacks to make space on the table Minho noticed that Jisung’s glass was empty.

“You want more iced tea, babe?” Minho asked.

Jisung looked up at the elder and nodded, handing him his glass. “Thank you!”

Minho smiled at Jisung but quickly rolled his eyes and sighed when the rest of the boys started oohing at them and Changbin started to sing some romantic OST. Jisung just smiled shyly and laughed.

“Let me guess,” Minho professed, “Hyunjin told you all the second he found out yesterday?”

Everyone nodded, including Hyunjin. At least he was honest.

  


Jisung was terrible at Hali Gali. _Terrible._ Minho was late playing half of his turns because he was too busy laughing at Jisung’s confused face.

“So you hit the bell when the same fruit comes up?” He asked for the sixth time.

“Yes, when there’s exactly 5 of the same fruit,” Hyunjin explained.

“That’s not fair! I’m gay I can’t do maths.”

“We’re all gay, Sungie, get a new excuse.”

Jisung sighed and flopped onto the side of the couch, reaching out towards Minho.

“This game is homophobic. Minho, kill it for me?” 

Minho giggled and squeezed Jisung’s hand. “No can do, baby, watching you struggle is too entertaining.”

“I’m glad my suffering brings you joy.”

  


Not long after, Jisung was down to his last card while Hyunjin had collected most of the deck as far as Minho could tell.

As Jisung played his last card he called out; “Good game, guys. I think I did well.”

“You still have one more chance to win cards. You can still ring this round,” Chan explained.

With this new information Jisung sat in preparation with both of his hands up, ready to slam down. They each played their cards until Minho placed his down and there was a frenzy. The bell sound rang out and Jisung fell back to the couch with a sigh and the others laughed and Hyunjin smiled victoriously, having won another round. Minho reached out to pet Jisung’s head.

“You tried your best, Bub.”

The game went pretty quickly after that, Minho and Felix were knocked out one after the other and followed closely by Jeongin who happily accepted Soonie back onto his lap. Jisung had started commentating on the game, it made even more hilarious by the fact that he still had no idea what was going on.

“And Changbin plays some pears, typical Changbin. Passes the game onto Chan, what will he play?”

A bell sound broke through Minho’s laughter as they all lunged forward. Only after they’d frozen could they see that Seungmin’s hand reached the bell first and Hyunjin’s larger one was pushing down on top of it.

“Oh sorry,” Hyunjin said shyly and brought his hand back.

“It’s okay,” Seungmin replied softly.

Jisung cleared his throat. “Some tension on the field here, but is it the competitive kind or something else?”

Minho let out a laugh and was urged back as Seungmin reached out over him to hit Jisung wherever he could. Jisung recoiled but continued to laugh while Seungmin kept hitting him.

“Kids, stop fighting. I have a game to win,” Chan declared.

“Oh we’ll see about that, old man,” Hyunjin jeered. Chan sighed and muttered something about disrespect.

“Winner gets to pick the film we watch,” Minho suggested.

Jisung sat up straight from where he had curled in on himself in defence against Seungmin and pouted. “Wait a minute, it’s no fair to add that rule now. If I’d known from the start I could’ve won!”

“No you wouldn’t have, sweetie,” Minho said calmly, laughing at Jisung’s pout that had just gotten even bigger. “You sucked really badly, but at least you’re cute.”

Seungmin started making retching sounds and Chan reached to put his hands over Jeongin’s ears.

“That’s gay,” Changbin added helpfully.

Felix replied automatically, without delay; “Jared, we’ve been dating.”

Half the room burst out laughing and the rest sat in the familiar confusion that happened whenever the others made internet jokes.

“Kids, stop making me feel old and let’s get back to me winning.”

  


Chan was _not_ in fact winning. Hyunjin won in the end and was the reason that all of them were now piled back on the couch and sprawled on the floor watching _Tangled_. It was already quite late by the time the end of the film approached and from what Minho could see, it looked like Felix had fallen asleep against Chan’s leg. Once the credits rolled everyone unanimously agreed it was time to get home so Chan gently woke a sleepy, groggy Felix.

“Thanks for having us all,” Hyunjin said as he pulled an equally sleepy Jisung into a hug.

“Thank you for coming,” came a tired voice, muffled by Hyunjin’s shoulder.

Everyone waddled their way towards the door and Minho felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Bye everyone.”

They all waved and Minho and Jisung waved back and then Minho was alone with a sleepy boy attached to his back, a not-very-surprisingly often occurrence.

“You wanna go to sleep?” Minho asked, rubbing the hand on his waist.

“Nope, we gotta clean up!” Jisung declared. “I will definitely not want to in the morning, so.”

“Okay baby, let’s clean up then.”

  


They moved all of the left over snacks and empty glasses into the kitchen and began sorting it all out. Jisung was on one side of the kitchen, clearing away all the food and Minho was on the other, washing the glasses. The only sound for a while was the clinking of glasses until music broke through from the speaker on the counter. Minho smiled as he heard Jisung singing along with the song: Ya Ya Ya by EXO was currently playing.

“ _You’re the one_ ,” He sang quietly in his pretty voice that Minho is so familiar with.

Minho continued washing up but smiled as he noticed the voice getting closer to him. He felt fingers poke his back before hands wound their way around his waist as a head rested on his shoulder.

“ _My love_ ,” Jisung sang into the other boy’s ear which caused Minho to giggle.

Minho purposely kept his focus on the glasses he was cleaning, ignoring Jisung’s singing and his touches as much as he could. It was a hard feat as Jisung was so close his lips were brushing off Minho’s ear and his fingers were rubbing circles into Minho’s waist. When Minho finally felt what felt like a bite on his ear he brought a hand up to cover his ear and turned around in Jisung’s arms. He was met with that same look of pride and mischief that often paints Jisung’s features.

“Who are you and what did you do with sleepy Ji?”

Jisung just laughed, breaking his bratty grin into an even wider one. “Not sleepy anymore. I wanna stay up with you.”

Minho rested his hands on Jisung’s shoulders and trailed them up to cup his cheeks. “You wanna stay up?”

Jisung nodded, his head still perched in the elder’s hands.

“What do you wanna do then?”

“Dance with me!” the younger cheered. “Let’s see if it’s actually me who should be a dance major.”

“Oh it’s _on.”_

Jisung stepped back and loosened his arms around Minho’s waist until he was far enough that the elder could grab his hands. They held hands and swayed as the song came to an end and the next one started.

“Omg, what a bop. I have exquisite taste,” Jisung declared as Baby Don’t Stop filled the room.

“What even is this playlist?” Minho jeered, catching on slightly to the theme of this playlist.

“All bops, that’s what it is.” 

They continued messing about and swaying their held hands while they sang until just before the chorus when Minho broke apart, pushing Jisung slightly, and started dancing the choreography as well as he could remember. Jisung, a little shocked, stood back and leaned against the counter. Minho kept dancing, free-styling the verses he didn’t know, all while Jisung was sipping from a beer bottle he found somewhere and not taking his eyes off the elder.

“Enjoying the show?”

Jisung nodded. “Keep it going now, you still gotta prove you’re the better dancer.”

Minho sighed internally but continued dancing. He was a little embarrassed at how easy flirting with Jisung came to him. He had never danced for one person before but here he was, in front of Jisung in their kitchen at God knows what time now, and having some of the most fun he’s had in ages. He keeps dancing, Jisung cheering and howling at any particularly impressive moves, and he forgets about anything else.

The last chorus of the song played as Minho moved closer and closer to Jisung until he was right in front of the smaller boy. Jisung had put his beer bottle back on the counter, it having been forgotten about the second Minho got closer. All of his attention was on the elder now as they were close enough their foreheads were touching.

Minho felt arms wrap loosely around his neck, forcing him to meet Jisung’s gaze under him. Jisung’s eyes flicked downwards and back up and Minho felt him move forwards. Just before their lips met Minho leaned back, pushing completely away from the other boy back into the centre of the room.

“You said you wanted to stay up to dance with me right? That didn’t seem like dancing to me,” Minho teased.

Jisung scoffed and pushed himself away from the counter.

“You are the bane of my existence,” he said sweetly.

“I try my best, darling.”

Minho had found himself a beer too and the two of them rotated from chatting while drinking and laughing while dancing to whatever Jisung’s phone decided for them in the moment. Jisung had just performed the whole choreography to Yes or Yes and Minho was clutching his stomach from laughing, half in admiration and half in shock.

“Maybe you could be a dance major but only in girl group dances.”

Jisung scoffed. “What else would I do? Why bother dancing to anything else when a whole Twice discography exists.”

“You got me there,” Minho laughed.

They let a moment of silence go by between them, only smiling to each other as the music kept playing. Minho knew he felt tired but the sense of life and adrenaline that he’s long associated with Jisung over-powers his fatigue any day of the week. How can Minho ever sleep when he knows Jisung is awake, out there bringing chaos into the world and making him fall in love with him one universe-wide smile at a time.

“Sungie, come here,” Minho said softly.

Jisung manoeuvred his way to where Minho was leaning against the counter and stood just a step in front of him. Minho laced their fingers together and raised his head back up to look directly into the boy’s eyes. Without any force he turned them around so that Jisung’s back was against the counter, Minho close enough to keep him trapped.

“Can I—”

Jisung interrupted with a nod. Minho gently pushed forward and Jisung met him in a kiss. They started slow, like their other kisses, because those were the kind of kisses that come from these kinds of feelings: familiar, comforting. But this time, something became a little different. He wasn’t sure whether it was from him pressing Jisung against the counter or Jisung putting that bit more pressure in his kisses, but it was getting more heated. Jisung’s hands were roaming Minho’s shoulders and the instant that one hand explored the ends of Minho’s hair and he couldn’t hold back a shiver. Jisung pushed back into the pressure of the kiss as his hand sneaked further up into Minho’s hair.

Minho’s breath caught and he instinctively gripped the smaller boy’s hips tighter. Minho pulled Jisung’s bottom lip between his teeth, leaving a little bite, and quickly soothed it with his tongue. He felt Jisung shiver in his grip and pulled back slightly.

“Sorry, was that alright? We can stop if you—”

Jisung surged forwards at the same time that he pulled Minho’s head down and they were met back in an open-mouthed kiss. God help Minho if Jisung is starting to make a habit out of interrupting him like this.

Minho felt the younger boy shiver again as Minho’s tongue grazed his. He moved his hands to caress the small of his back as they continued to kiss, only interrupted by quick moments to catch their breaths and small gasps from Minho when Jisung tugged on his hair.

Without breaking the kiss, Minho moved his hands lower to hold onto Jisung’s thighs and lifted him easily up onto the counter. Minho moved so his front was now pressed up against the counter, with Jisung’s legs either side of his waist. As Jisung sat up straight, they broke their kiss and with ragged breaths they examined their new position. Minho looked up and found Jisung’s eyes, wide and curious, above him and a surprised expression on his face. Minho would laugh but he’s sure that his own expression is nothing short of adoration.

As Jisung looks down at Minho and places his hands on each of his cheeks, Minho is reminded of that moment weeks ago, when Jisung pinned him down after wrestling, but now he has a name for that feeling in his gut that made him breathless.

Jisung leant down to kiss him and Minho accepted instantly. Minho wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and Jisung’s hands caressed his cheeks and played with his hair. It had all the passion of the last kiss but it was slower, lighter. Jisung smiled into the kiss and their teeth clashed a little. The younger boy giggled as he pulled back just barely so their noses brushed each other. Minho smiled and nudged his nose against Jisung’s.

“What’s so funny?”

Jisung laughed again. “Nothin’”

Minho grinned that bit wider.

“I like you,” the younger whispered with another nose nudge. “I really, really like you.”

Nothing Minho said could describe the feeling of warmth in his chest so he just hugged Jisung close, putting his head on Jisung’s shoulder and hoped it would get across the message. The younger wrapped his arms around Minho in return and they both stayed like that for a long moment, their energy completely wasted.

“Minho, I will fall asleep on you if we stay here any longer,” Jisung said softly.

“I’ll carry you if you do, I promise.”

  


  


Minho wondered if he was more nervous for Jisung’s performance than Jisung himself was. He had no doubt in Jisung’s ability, of course, it was more the fact that this would basically his first gig. His first performance in front of a sizeable group of people, not just his classmates. Minho was sat in between Felix and Hyunjin, the only other two of their group not in the showcase, as he absentmindedly twitched his leg, the little gift box holding a slice of cheesecake bouncing on his knee. Hyunjin and Felix had gone for the traditional flowers, Felix a loose bouquet of individual small yellow flowers, Hyunjin a single small pink rose. Minho raised his eyes earlier when he saw it but all Hyunjin had said was, “Don’t try me please, I’ll panic and back out.”

He looked down at the now crinkled paper programme in his hands just as the applause sounded for the student who’d just finished their stage.

 _CB97 & SpearB_ \- _‘Streetlight’_ _Original Song_ , the programme read.

Minho couldn’t help but snort, being reminded of their rap names, as Chan and Changbin walked out on stage.

Minho liked to laugh at their name but the personas they take on on stage, they suit the names. Their presence is electrifying and the entire auditorium is enthralled with the seriousness and experience they exude. Minho could always appreciate a good performance and that’s what his friends brought. Minho was really proud to be their friend, though he’d never admit it out loud.

The cheers were loud once the song was over, but none were as loud as the screams right beside him.

“Wah!! So cool!” Hyunjin cheered from beside him; so loud his voice broke a bit, causing Felix and Minho to burst out laughing.

“They were seriously great, though,” Minho admitted. The two of them nodded in agreement.

  


A few acts later, Seungmin and Jeongin walked out on the stage and took their place on their stools while the crowd cheered, most of the noise being made by the three of them, Minho assumed. Music poured out from the speakers and Seungmin held up the microphone and started to sing _For Life_ by Exo. Everyone recognised the song and swayed a little in their seats as the two boys sang a line after another and joined in harmony. They were amazing, so beautifully in sync and in their element.

As Seungmin sang the last line of the chorus Minho turned his head to Hyunjin, who was being quieter than he had been the whole evening, and held back a laugh looking at his face.

“He’s so good.”

Minho had the urge to comment on the fact that there was another one of their friends singing as well that he should be complimenting too, but he left Hyunjin be. For now. 

The two boys finished their stage and as the applause rang, Jisung walked out to take his place, high-fiving Innie as they passed by. Minho’s breath hitched. To be blunt Jisung looked really hot and even more so under the stage lights and with his confidence already taking over. Minho wanted to kiss him a lot right now.

“Ew, gross, hyung,” Hyunjin mock-gagged beside him and he realised he said that out loud. Minho just shrugged, unashamed.

Minho had heard this song many times, in all its stages. He’d heard the humming of the first riffs and ideas before it had lyrics while doing chores at home. He had listened to a phone recording of it before it had a title because Jisung wanted to hear Minho’s opinion. _Close,_ Jisung called it now. He had heard it enough to become familiar with it, and fall in love with it, but hearing it live, through a proper stage microphone and the sound filling a whole auditorium—it was magical. He shifted from rapping to singing flawlessly, using so much range and talent and Minho just revelled in the feeling.

Minho was still floating, on a high, when Jisung finished up and applause filled the room, replacing his vocals. There was a lecturer speaking afterwards, wrapping everything up, but Minho’s mind was just focused on congratulating his friends and giving a certain someone a hug.

“Let’s move down to the floor,” Felix suggested, already tugging the other two down towards the crowd of people chatting after the showcase.

They stood together, looking around now and again in hopes of their friends coming from backstage. Hyunjin was on his phone, looking a little like he was going to get sick, and quickly glanced up at the other two before he rushed an, “I’ll catch up later. I need to go somewhere,” before legging it through a door side stage. Minho had a small idea of what he was up to and mentally wished him luck.

Felix opened his mouth to say something but stopped once he saw something over Minho’s shoulder and nodded in that direction.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Felix teased.

Minho turned around to see Jisung walking towards him, Felix giving him a short hug as they passed each other.

“Sungie, you were amazing,” Minho confessed once Jisung was close. They didn’t hug right away, just looking at each other fondly—Jisung still shaking with adrenaline if the way his words ran a mile an hour didn’t already give his energy levels away.

“Ah, thank you! I’m still kinda shocked coz you know that was the most amount of people I’ve ever performed in front of and I’m still not used to performing at all but I did it! And it went well and I—” He cut himself off. “Is that cheesecake?”

Minho looked down to where Jisung was looking at the small box on cheesecake in his hand.

“Oh, yeah it is.”

Jisung launched at him in a hug, careful not to hit over the cake, but in all other ways not careful at all because Minho could feel him buzzing.

“I’m so in love with you,” He said in one breath.

There was a pause of silence between then as Minho tried to breathe properly and Jisung realised what he said. He backed away slightly to look Minho in the eye.

“I—I mean that without the cheesecake. I know it sounds like I just said it for the cheesecake but I mean it I’m so in love with you it’s just I’m still in shock from performing and then you waltz in with cheesecake for me and I just—”

Minho, with his free hand, held the back of Jisung’s neck as he surged forwards to interrupt him with a kiss. It was clumsy but Jisung, breaking out of his surprise, grabbed Minho’s jaw to pull him forwards for another short moment before they broke off. Minho had to remember they were still very much in public.

“I’m in love with you, too, Ji,” Minho said breathlessly. “And I may have loved you all this time.”

Jisung pulled him close in a hug and Minho heard the softest “Me too” mumbled into his neck.

  


“Are you two done with the PDA?”

Changbin’s snort and comment pulled Minho and Jisung out of their little world, Minho not having a response except sticking his tongue out at Changbin.

Felix hit Changbin in the arm. “Don’t be mean, they’re cute.”

Chan joined them just then and Minho congratulated the two of them on their performance. They smiled in return. Minho laughed a little at the image in front of them: Chan and Changbin still in their all black stage outfits, all serious and impressive bar their wide smiles and matching little yellow flowers tucked behind one of their ears, courtesy of the boy stood in between them.

Jeongin rocked up a minute later, getting smothered in praises (that he revelled in) and hugs (that he at least pretended to hate) by everyone.

“Where’s Hyunjin and Seungmin?” Jisung asked and everyone glanced around for a sight of them. Except Jeongin who just sighed.

“I don’t even wanna know what those two are up to.”

Their question was answered a moment later, however, when the two in question strolled into the auditorium from backstage, Seungmin holding a bouquet in one hand and Hyunjin’s hand in his other. 

Changbin whistled as they walked towards them, Jisung and Felix hollering too, and Hyunjin’s face was the reddest Minho’s ever seen it. Felix leaped out to meet the newcomers and give them their flowers, as well as sliding one onto Jeongin’s, Jisung’s and Minho’s ears. Once he stepped back to his place, Changbin grabbed his hand and Chan took another flower from the boy’s collection to put one behind Felix’s ear.

“So you two are finally going to stop pining?” Innie asked with a sigh of relief. Hyunjin just nodded and Seungmin laughed his huge yet short laugh.

“Yeah, Hyunjin finally opened his eyes,” Seungmin teased.

Hyunjin’s eyes went wide and offended. “Excuse me? You were just as oblivious as me.”

“Well, that’s _not_ true,” Seungmin scoffed. “I knew you were whipped. You literally panicked at everything I did.”

Hyunjin lost his words a little. “I-I didn’t panic!”

Chan broke through their argument to say, “Ah, the woes of young romance,” like he was a grandparent reminiscing their 20s, which made everyone laugh.

“Are we heading to the bar to celebrate?” Minho inquired. He was met with cheers, most notably from Jeongin, and they all made their way out.

  


The college bar was filled that night with the performers and audience of the showcase but the group nonetheless found a table that they kept for the rest of the evening. They cheered when Seungmin dropped his bouquet on the table as soon as they got there and dragged Hyunjin, whose cheeks were bright red, onto the dance floor.

Minho rotated from dancing with everyone to sitting at the table with a drink and chatting to whoever else was taking a break from dancing. He was now sitting beside Chan and Felix but not quite adding to the conversation. Just enjoying the atmosphere. And looking at Jisung dancing with Jeongin and Changbin, all smiling like fools and enjoying themselves.

Jisung caught Minho’s eyes and started the way back across to the table. As soon as he slipped into the chair next to Minho’s, he rested his head against Minho’s shoulder.

Minho didn’t quite comprehend what was being said but Felix must’ve said something because Jisung lifted his head up to laugh. Minho looked at his profile as Jisung, skin hot and hair messy, tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide to let out the big sound of his laugh. His laugh fell to a smile and because he could, Minho kissed his cheek. Jisung swung around to look at him, his eyes wide with surprise.

“You’re so pretty,” Minho told him because it's true. He didn’t really know why he didn’t say it more often with how often the thought comes to mind. Jisung smile was now directed at him and Minho thought to himself that he’d call Jisung pretty ever day of his life if he gets smiles like that.

Jisung’s head fell to his shoulder again and Minho held him closer. He felt a tiny little kiss on his neck.

“I love this so much,” Jisung mumbled so softly that Minho could just about hear it.

“Now come dance with me, old man,” Jisung demanded with a pull at Minho’s arm. “You look so pensive here with your drink not even talking to anyone.”

Minho smirked. “Perhaps I was just enjoying the view.”

Jisung smiled and there was possibly blush coating his cheeks, but he still slapped Minho’s chest for the cheesiness.

“You idiot, shut up.” With another tug on his arm Minho was pulled out of his seat. “Now come on so I can enjoy the view.”

Melting underneath Jisung’s giddy smile and the feeling of his hand in Minho’s, amongst the laughs of their friends, Minho couldn’t help but feel a little bit complete.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you liked it ;-; pls leave kudos and comments i'd love to hear what you think. 
> 
> also if you would want a seungjin centred story... i'm thinking of doing that so lmk what you'd think 
> 
> i made a moodboard for this fic instead of finishing that seungjin story <3  
> 
> 
> i have a [tumblr](https://jisungshotfirst.tumblr.com/) if you want to follow, i live on there.
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6TF8YhBEwuT1EmkonquFNA?si=cYQAPh-lSRGG8iVOV9vZWw):  
> Wings - The Boyz  
> Embarrassed - BTS  
> If Without You - Ateez  
> Hero's Soup - Stray Kids  
> Ayayai - Daniela Andrade  
> Come Over - DEAN  
> Wildfire - Taeyeon  
> I'm bad too - Hwa Sa  
> Ya Ya Ya - EXO  
> Baby Don't Stop - NCT U  
> Dreams Come True - NCT 127


End file.
